Next Gen:OC Form-Preview-Updates
by RebelWingsProduction97
Summary: Everyone grows up in their life eventually. Maybe even start their own families. It's time for Team Crafted to teach their kids some new tricks so they can be next generation of heroes. This is a taste of my new story I want to make. I need OCs, so please send in some OCs ;) [Make sure to stick around for updates]
1. Chapter 1-OC Form

So, hey my Rebellions, Rebel here!

So, I've had this story in my head for a while, and now i finally get to do this (would've made it sooner, but my old laptop broke. Luckily I got a new one :D)!

So, here's another **OC** form for you guys.

This story is about…. (Spoilers, duh) the next Generation of MC!

In this story, you'll see the Team Crafted kids (and possibly other Youtubers. We'll have to see.) and the crazy adventures they go threw. There will be drama and a bunch of other ish (trust me).

Here's the list!

 **Sky** and **Alesa** \- Mason and Star (I got this. Please don't send any for Sky and Alesa at the moment)

 **Deadlox** -

 **Jason** -

 **Ssundee** -

 **Mitch** -

 **Jerome** -

 **Husky** -

 **Seto** -

 **Notch** \- Nadrian (You can send in Sons/Daughters for Notch)

 **Herobrine** \- Galaxy [Thanks for my IRL for giving me this idea] (please don't send any OCs for Galaxy at the moment)

I will update this list along the way. Whether it's suppose to add OCs to the list or more Youtubers, whatever.

-Anyways, here is the form!-

 **Name** \- (self explained)

 **Son** / **Daughter** **of** \- (please only say one. I don't want people saying "SKYLOX!" Or, "Mitch and Jerome." Please just pick one. Like, say Jason or something.)

 **Age** \- (allowing 8-18 year olds)

 **Looks** \- (please have it make sense. I don't want Deadlox's daughter to have cat ears, or Mitch's son to have claws.)

 **Personality** -(self explained)

 **Skills** / **Powers** \- (one or both is fine. If they have a power, please explain how they got it [except Seto, cause, you know, friken wizard!])

 **Weakness/Flaw-** (self explained. Once again, this must be filled out. Invincible characters won't be allowed. One or both is fine as well.)

 **Weapon** / **Item** \- (do they have a certain weapon they use? Or maybe a magic item? This doesn't have to be filled out)

 **Lover** \- (do they like someone? You can send another OC if they do. They don't have to have one. If you type in "I don't care" I'll probably pare them with another OC someone sent, so be warned).

 **History** \- (backstory? Also, yes, I'm allowing adopted characters.)

So, if you're interested, please leave your OC below! If you got any questions, please PM me and answer them as soon as possible.

Anyways, Rebel on guys!

 **(In case you're wonder, no, this will not take as long as the "Rebellion" story I made. I promise this will be quicker :,)**


	2. Chapter 2-List Update 1

Chapter 2-List Update 1

Wow, already 5 OCs sent, amazing! Thank you my Rebellions :) So, here's the list update.

 **Sky and Alesa** \- Mason and Star (Please don't send any for them)

 **Deadlox-** Lily **(gurardianluver)** and Endie **(TannaBella123)**

 **Jason-**

 **Ssundee-**

 **Mitch-** Darren **(Night of Raining Flames)**

 **Jerome-**

 **Husky-**

 **Seto-** Claire **(MinecraftingPony)** and Kat **(GoldietheFazbear)**

 **Notch** \- Nadrian

 **Herobrine-** Galaxy (Again, please don't send any for him)

Thank you guys for sending the OCs! By the way…

 **Night of Raining Flames-** since I can't PM you, I'll just do it like this. Thank you for the OC, he will be accepted (well duh, it says on the list XD) Also, thank you for the BOY OC, I've been needing them. Anyways, can you please tell me the weakness and/or flaw of Darren? I forgot to add that (cause i iz stupdid XD) Please and thank you.

Anyways, I hope I'll be getting more OCs, but may you guys send them for the other people that haven't been filled (Jason, Ssundee, Jerome, Husky). You can still send for Deadlox and Seto, but I would really love it if I can get the rest filled out :).

Also, if you already send in an OC, you are more than welcome to send in another one. But, I would like it if you send it for a different category. (So, if you sent in one for Seto, maybe send in a different one, like Jason or something.)

Also, here are some things I ask for the OC

 **1.)** I would want at least some OCs to have a happy backstory. I notice I've been getting some OCs saying they are depressed or got abused, which there is nothing wrong with that. It's fine if I get SOME OCs like that, but, I would like it if I get some OCs that aren't depressed or abused. If you sent in an OC that was like this, it's totally fine, I still like your OC, but I want some OCs that came from a happy background. Again, there is nothing if your OC was like this. Okay? lease no hate ;(

 **2.)** This hasn't happened, but just in case, PLEASE **DON'T** SEND IN AN OC THAT'S LIKE " **Oh, she got abused by Jerome!"** or " **Jason always hated his son!"** I just don't want to write the TC crew like that, it just don't seem fitting.

 **3.)** I'm suggesting this, but continue to send in girls if you wish :) May I have some **boy** OCs? You can still send in girls if you wish, I don't care. Just want some of the guys to get sons.

 **4.)** I'm saying this just in case it wasn't clear. Not everyone has to have a lover. If you want your OC to be single, it's okay :) I'm just saying this since, just in case.

Anyways, today or tomorrow I'll write a Preview/Introduction to one (or 2) of my own OCs.

As always, **Rebel on Guys ;)**


	3. Chapter 3-Sky and Alesa's Son & Daughter

Chapter 3-Sky and Alesa's Son & Daughter

Alesa sat sleepily in her bed, watching her sleeping 3-year-old child. Sky stood next to Alesa on the bed, smiling proudly. He still can't believe he has kids. The grand adventures he's had, nothing can beat this.

"Isn't she pretty?" Alesa asked, stroking her short red hair.

Sky nodded. "Yes, yes she is." He sat on the, still staring at his beautiful daughter.

Alesa looked over at Sky smiling. She smiled to.

"Still can't belive you're a father?"

"How'd yah guess?"

Alesa elbowed him. "Come on. You've done it once, you can do it again!"

Sky responded with a chuckle. "Speaking of which, where is-" but he was cut off by the slamming of the opening doors.

In came in their 5-year-old son, with two guards at his side. The guards, with a stern face, stood respectively at the doorway while their son ran in.

The boy had messy hazel brown hai, light skin, brown eyes, a red hoodie, gray pants, and a black pair of Sky's shoes.

"Mommy, daddy!" he cried as he ran into Sky's arm.

Sky laughed, then picked his son up onto the bed. "Hey Mason! You're happy today, aren't you?"

Mason noded happily. "I AM!"

"Sssh!" Alesa hushed. "You're sister is sleeping!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"SSSH Mason!"

Mason leaned over to his sister. "Sorry Star." He whispered, then kissed her on the forehead.

"Ahem." the guard went. "Sorry to interupt General Sky."

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"Well, you see, sir, we were in the middle of training, and I guess your son here found the Training Room, and, well…"

Sky stared at Mason. "Is this true Mason?"

Mason only responded with a nod. Sky, shaking his head, patted Mason on the back.

"Mason, let the recruits train, okay? They need to prepare for when disaster strikes."

"Yes dad." Mason sighed.

"Good, now, please let me speak to the guards." Sky walked over to guards who were still standing still.

"When are you going to tell him?" the other guard asked.

"Tell him what?"

"You know, the whole-"

"No!" Sky shouted in a whisper tone. "Just, n-not yet. He's not ready to face the dangers."

"But sir," the guard said, "he has to find out sooner or later."

"I know, I know!" Sky responded, more angrily. "Look, just, let me handle. Now, you may go back to your training."

The guards nodded, then walked away.

Sky sighed, then looked over at Mason. By now, Star is up, playing with her older brother. Sky smiled.

 _He can't know yet. Let this last a little longer._

Sky walked back, standing next to Alesa. When, suddenly, he remembered something.

"Hey. Mason. I got a present for you!"

"A present!" Mason jumped!

Alesa rolled her eyes. "Sky, I thought we were going to give it to him latter."

Sky shrugged as he went to go grab a box from his closet. "Why not now? Besides, his and Star's birthday are coming up in a month." **(Star and Mason were born on the same day, but they aren't twins. It was just a coincidence)**. Sky placed the box next to Mason. "Go ahead, open it!"

Mason opened the box to see 2 beautiful amulets. One was glowing brightly with a red jewel in the center. The other was shining brightly just the same, but was blue insteed.

"Wow dad, thanks!" Mason said, eagerly putting it on. "It looks just like yours."

"And moms!" Alesa smiled, grasping her pink amulet. She leaned on Sky's shoulder as he placed the blue amulet on Star.

"You're welcome Mason." Sky smiled. "Now, promise me you will keep it safe. It's a symbol of our family, that's why me and your mom have it. Keep it, just in case."

Mason couldn't understand why the amulets are important, but he went on with it.

"Okay dad! I promise."

 **HA, I MADE IT TODAY! Well, there's Mason and Star, the son and daughter of Sky and Alesa. I named Mason "Mason" just for a fun irl reference, and Star "Star" cause, well, "Skyler" is kinda overused so I tried to think of something new.** **Anyways, idk what the next Preview will be, but we'll just have to see ;)**


	4. Chapter 4-List Update 2

Chapter 4-List Update 3

YAY, WE GOT MORE OCS! I'm so happy! Alright, so here's the update

 **Sky and Alesa** \- Mason and Star (Please don't send any for them)

 **Deadlox-** Lily **(gurardianluver)** and Endie **(TannaBella123)**

 **Jason-** Jack **(TannaBella123)** Hope **(HAckeR741)**

 **Ssundee-** Miranda **(MinecraftingPony)**

 **Mitch-** Darren **(Night of Raining Flames)**

 **Jerome-** Derick **(GoldietheFazbear)**

 **Husky-** [I might just end up putting my on OC here, but if you got a daughter/son for him, go ahead]

 **Seto-** Claire **(MinecraftingPony)** and Kat **(GoldietheFazbear)**

 **Notch** \- Nadrian

 **Herobrine-** Galaxy (Again, please don't send any for him)

Also…

 **Night of Raining Flames-** It's alright, I understand. Safety and all and parents are all like "Oh the world is a dangerous place and everything." Anyways, thanks for sending me the infrormation, and sorry again for forgetting XD. Yah, his backstory is sufficiently happy. I mean, he's the son of Mitch, who wouldn't be happy about that XD. I'm kidding, his backstory does have some happiness to it and it's good!

Alright, now that I got that out of the way. I think I'll just start writing now for the story. The first couple of chapters won't have OCs yet anyways, so feel free to send in more characters if you wish. Once I get to the part where OCs will be introduced, then I'll stop asking. Thanks again for everyone sending in an OC(s), I'm really excited to write this!

Once I get part of chapter 1 done, I'll send in a preview.

Anyways, Rebel on guys ;)


	5. Chapter 5-Preview :3

_It's been years since we disbanded. I still have the memories of us, adventuring together and having our silly moments. But, we grew apart. I don't know about the guys, but I'm loving life. A grand army still in running, legends about me and my friends. But mostly, my 2 loving kids and wonderful wife. They don't know the legends are about me, only my wife. They're not ready. It's too dangerous._ _ **HE**_ _is still out there, but no words of him. Still, who knows the threats out there? My life shouldn't put my kids and family in danger. I still wonder to this day how the guys are doing. Even though we are apart, we are still friends, and we always will be...I just feel bad what I did though to one of them…_

 **SO THAT'S THE PREVIEW (finally)**

Yay, I finally posted a preview! Sorry it took so while, school is getting to me -.-'' I'll get the story out probably in a week or so. In the meantime, review what you think is happening. I think it's kinda obvious who's narrating. Anyways, **Rebel on guys ;)**

 **Oh also**

 **Guest (who submitted Ice [daughter of Husky])-** Congrats, she is excepted! Also, I'll try my best to ship her with him. I really like you're OC and she'll be put in good use ;)


	6. Chapter 6-FINALLY

**"I promise this won't take as long as the Rebellion did"**

HA! What a lie!

So, hey Rebellions! Wazup? Having a good summer so far :)?

Well, I finally posted the story, **"The Next Gen"** Sorry it took so long, but I have my reasons...

My mouse broke...Yep, that's my only excuse. Look, my parents didn't want to buy the batteries for it until today, so it took that long. Sorry about that guys.

Anyways, hope you guys like the fist chapter. I'll introduce the OCs later. Peace out Rebellions!


End file.
